


Cursed by flowers.

by kurxtokage



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: But Jade loves the dork-, Deuce is a bit slow, M/M, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurxtokage/pseuds/kurxtokage
Summary: Before he noticed, his eyes were already on Jade. Of course, he couldn't forget what happened back with the anemone incident. But he was helping his dorm head and was... business, right? And it was his own fault for wanting to rely on someone else to pass more easily the tests. So in the end, it was all on him.Still, he couldn't help but feel drawn to him.
Relationships: Jade Leech/Deuce Spade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	Cursed by flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super late to this day, as well as the others, but I will be posting days 6 and 7 this week! 
> 
> Day 5: Hanahaki
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.

Before he noticed, his eyes were already on Jade. Of course, he couldn't forget what happened back with the anemone incident. But he was helping his dorm head and was... business, right? And it was his own fault for wanting to rely on someone else to pass more easily the tests. So in the end, it was all on him.

Still, he couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

Jade Leech was... pretty handsome. His height would be perfect to lay his head on his chest. His mismatched eyes were rather beautiful, too. And the one time he could look at them closely, he definitely got lost in them. Until Ace shook him from that state. His voice was also nice... Anyone would say Jade was scary. And alright, he couldn't deny some of his smiles could be quite scary, or the way he seemed to be planning something mischievous.

... But he liked even that. For the Great Seven, what was wrong with him?

Lost in his thoughts... he didn't realise he was staring, _once again._ Jade seemed to make a comment that brought Deuce to the real world. Embarrassed by getting lost in his thoughts, cheeks reddened.

"S-Sorry, Jade-senpai. I got distracted. Is it alright if I go visit your club later?"

"Well, of course. It's always pleasant to have someone else's company."

"I hope I don't disturb you much.."

"Worry not about that. I actually like it."

Deuce nodded, eyes glinting in excitement. Lately, he had got used to going to Jade's club after finishing the activities of his own club. But it was so cute, to see Jade all excited talking about mushrooms or other stuff he worked with. It always made his heart beat faster and faster when the merman showed him stuff with that excitement present in his eyes. It was rare to see Jade like that normally. And it somehow... felt special.

Every night that he could spend some time with Jade he went to sleep with a smile on his face. There was no way Jade felt the same way as him but still... he enjoyed their times together.

Though good times couldn't last much, right? Or so it seemed. Because he awoke with certain sore throat and a weird feeling in his chest. At first, he thought it was maybe a cold, and the latter could be from stress?

But it still continued. Some nights it was quite suffocating and he could barely breathe. Until one night it happened, he went to the bathroom to throw up. But when it was over, eyes grew wide. Flowers...? How? How was it possible?

Ace had rushed to his side when hearing it all, and went to soothingly rub his back, also leading him back to their room.

"So... flowers, huh?"

"Do you... know anything about that..?"

"I thought it wasn't real but... Tell me. Do you like someone?"

"What does it have to do me liking someone to this?"

"Trust me, it has _so much_ to do."

"W-Well.... Jade Leech."

Ace wasn't surprised. It was to be expected, with how much time Deuce spent with Jade and the way he looked at the merman.

"Okay, so... What you have. I thought it didn't exist but... It's called Hanahaki. The way of healing it is your feelings being returned or... a surgery. But this surgery will make you forget about your feelings towards him and will be lost forever.

However, if you do nothing ... the illness will be unbearable and you'll eventually... die."

"What a pain..."

Deuce laid down and stared at the ceiling. He was certain that Jade wouldn't return his feelings, but losing what he felt for Jade forever... he didn't want that.

_What should he do?_

Eventually, his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * *

Time passed and this weird illness kept advancing. Deuce felt weaker, sicker. To the point he barely got much sleep. He had grown to know that thinking of Jade or being around him made the coughing up flowers so much worse. He wanted to see Jade, _so badly._ But... what if he started coughing and Jade found it out? How could he even bring himself to explain?

Confessing was... _unimaginable_. Jade would straight up reject him.

So his decision was to avoid Jade as much as he could. What once made him smile to his sleep, now made him cry until falling asleep. He had told Ace about his decision, about his decision to not get the surgery. Of course his friend was worried and tried to convince him otherwise... But he couldn't.

* * * * *

"Ace-san?"

A voice called out for the redhead, concern easily noticeable as the eel spoke.

"Oh, Jade-senpai! Is something the matter?"

"Is... Deuce-san alright? I haven't seen him in quite a while. Not even in the hallways." Brows furrowed, as he glanced down to Ace.

Ace's hands turned into fist, biting his lower lip. He was aware it wasn't Jade's fault, that Deuce was like this... But maybe his voice came off a bit bitter. "He's not. He stopped going to class. But if you're so worried, maybe you could get to Heartslabyul to check on him. Before he...."

"Before he...?" Jade repeated, head tilting to the side with curiosity.

"BEFORE HE DIES!!"

Jade's eyes widened. "Why would Deuce-san...? _What happened to him?_ " The eel got serious, expression darkening.

"Go and see for yourself." A dry laugh. "If anything, you're the only one that can save him."

The more Ace spoke, the more confused Jade felt. But he headed to Heartslabyul. He needed to _know_ what was happening to Deuce. And if there was a way to save him, he'd do anything.

* * * * * *

It felt like his days were about to end. Breathing had become more difficult the more days that passed. "Mom, forgive me..."

To die like this. Ah, he wanted to cry. But crying wouldn't do anything. He could only wait for Death to come knock at his door.

_Knock, knock_.

Deuce got up from his bed, confused as to who would be visiting. If it was Ace, he would just open the door, right? Opening the door, eyes grew wide in shock to see Jade Leech in front of him. It had been so long since the last time he saw him that he teared up a little. He looked even prettier than he remembered. Even if the merman wore a worried expression.

He was about to greet Jade and ask what he wanted, but a coughing fit decided to come at the best moment, flowers leaving his lips. Jade seemed to quickly enter and close the door, a hand on the first year's back to sooth him as best as he could. He even gave Deuce a glass of water. But he was still shocked at the sight of Deuce coughing up flowers.

Tears was forming in Deuce's eyes as he looked up at the eel and his hand gripped Jade's shirt. "S-Sorry... you had to see that. But now you're here... I suppose it's a good time to die..." Soon tears rolled down his cheeks, while feeling Jade holding his hand and carrying him in his arms back to the bed. Once on the bed, he felt Jade's gloved fingers wiping away his tears, and kissing his forehead.

"Don't you dare to die on me. _Please_... Tell me what's wrong and how I can help you. Ace-san said I was the only one able to save you from death. And I want to do just that. So Deuce... _tell me_."

"It's called... Hanahaki." Deuce started, looking up at Jade's eyes. Ah, _he really missed to see those eyes._ The fact that the eel was holding his hand made it easier to speak. And gladly he had stopped coughing, so he could speak. "It's an illness caused by unrequited love. I cough up petals like you have seen... And the longer time that passes, the worse it gets. I suppose soon... I will die when I can't breathe anymore."

"What's the cure....?"

"Feelings being returned or... surgery."

"Why didn't you get a surgery? I assume you haven't, seeing you in such a state."

"Because that means... I would lose my feelings towards that person forever... I can't .... I don't want to do that." Deuce started crying more, the more he thought about Jade not loving him. But this was best. At least he got to see him one last time. At least he got close to him one last time.

Jade's brows only furrowed more. Perhaps he could understand why Deuce didn't want to get the surgery done, but... He didn't want him to die. "Who is that person... that's so important for you that you would die for them...?"

The first year hesitated for a moment. There was really no escape from this. He needed to tell him at this point. A shaky exhale left him, before looking up at Jade's eyes.

"T-The person I l-like... is you, J-Jade-senpai."

His hand shook, and his voice almost failed him. But he somehow managed to say it. But the merman looked so surprised. Then his expression softened and he shook his head.

"You really are so silly, Deuce." He even said that with a chuckle.

"W-Why? W-What's so funny...?" Lips formed a pout. A terrible confession, really. So much that his crush called him stupid and was even chuckling. This was a mistake, was it? That's why he hadn't confessed and wasn't meaning to do it, had the situation not required it. "S-Surely it's so funny, right...? Dying for someone that will never love me. But you don't understand, Jade-senpai..."

Damn, he was crying again...

But then... Jade pulled the first year into a hug. It was probably the warmest hug Deuce had ever felt. It only made him cry more. "You may have misunderstood me, Deuce." Jade's voice was so soft, it made Deuce's heart beat faster and faster. But then, the merman broke the hug and cupped Deuce's cheeks with his hands, looking at him rather fondly. "This is not unrequited love, I thought it should have been obvious. But someone is too slow to get it."

"W-What...?" Deuce stopped crying, and looked at Jade with confusion written all over his face.

"I like you too, Deuce. Your feelings aren't one sided."

And if Jade's confession wasn't enough, he leaned closer to gently kiss Deuce's lips.

"You .... like me. I ... didn't think you would... But ah, I can... breathe properly?"

"You truly worried me... Had I known of this any sooner, I would have come to you earlier. You wouldn't have to go through this. But it's all fine now, Deuce."

"Jade-senpai... Sorry..."

The merman hugged him tightly, hand rubbing his back to comfort him as best as he could. He could feel Deuce's choked sobs, hence why he decided to remain like this until he calmed down. "Are you feeling better?"

"Y-Yes, thank you. Can you... stay for a while? Or are you busy...?"

"I can make a few calls so that I can stay the whole day with you. Would that be alright?"

Deuce nodded, and smiled widely. Jade kissed his forehead and then the two of them laid on the bed, the merman holding Deuce close the whole time as they talked about anything and everything.

Jade decided to stay for the night, since he felt like Deuce needed him the most now, with all he had went through.

"Goodnight, Deuce. Rest well."

"You too, Jade-senpai. I love you..."

Jade kissed his forehead, then the lips, holding him closer to his body. "Love you too, Deuce." He whispered.


End file.
